Forza Motorsport 3
Derrick's Involvement I competed in and won a very large number of races in this reality, acquiring a great number of vehicles and sponsorship deals. Listed below are my competitors: * A. Takahashi. * E. Spiers. * G. Esposito. * J. Davis: he's an extremely cautious driver. * J. Evans. * J. Kim. * K. Kato. * M. Rossi: known for his aggressive driving. * M. Taylor. * M. Weber. * M. Yoshida. * N. Sato. * P. Muller. * R. Brown. * R. Sasaki: he's very calm and collected. * S. Johansson. Now follows a list of other important individuals who have made a certain impact on both the racing world and the Forza championship. * Adam Opel: Adam went from making sewing machines, to making motorcycles, to making cars. * Ahura-Mazda: Ahura-Mazda is the Zoro-Astrian god of light and the last part of his name is commemorated in the company name Mazda. * Albert Champion: Albert Champion is mostly known for being referenced with his initials in the company name ACDelco. * Alfieri Maserati: Alfieri started the Maserati company with his brothers. * André Citroën: founder of Citroën. * Armand Peugeot: founder of Peugeot * August Horch: founder of Audi. * Ayrton Senna: a Formula 1 driver. * Boyd Coddington: Boyd designed Forza-approved rims. * Bruce McLaren: Bruce is a legendary race car driver, who is commemorated in the McLaren company name. * Camillus: a Roman who gave women unrestricted rights to own and drive chariots. * Captain Nicholas-Joseph Cugnot: Nicholas-Joseph is a French army captain who built was is considered to be the first automobile. * Carlo Abarth: founder of Abarth. * Carroll Shelby: founder of Shelby. * Cavaliere Ugo Stella: founder of Alfa Romeo. * Christian von Koenigsegg: founder of Koenigsegg. * Chung Ju-Yung: founder of Hyundai. * Colin Chapman: founder of Lotus. * Dan Gurney: Dan was the first to spray champagne after winning a race. * David Dunbar Buick: started the Buick Motor Company. * Doctor Felix Wangel: an engine designer. * Dustin Hoffman: an actor. * Edward Murphy: founder of Oakland Motor Company. * Emil Jellinek: a Mercedes-Benz distributor. * Enzo Ferrari: founder of Ferrari. * Ettore Bugatti: founder of Bugatti. * Ferdinand Porsche: Ferdinand is a technical director for Daimler-Benz and founder of Porsche. * Ferrucio Lamborghini: Ferrucio started the Automobili Ferrucio Lamborghini company. * Gottlieb Daimler: founder of Mercedes-Benz. * Harley Earl: design chief for General Motors. * Henry Leland: founder of Cadillac. * Horace Dodge: founder of Dodge. * Horacio Pagani: founder of Pagani. * Jack Griffith: a tuner. * James Bond: James Bond is a fictional character, but he has become tied to the Aston Martin company. * John: according to his friends he's the serious one in the group. * John Boyd Dunlop: John invented the pneumatic tyre. * John Cooper: a builder of racecars. * John Dodge: founder of Dodge. * Juan Manuel Fangio: a race car driver. * Jujiro Matsura: Jujiro is the founder of Mazda. * Karl Benz: founder of Mercedes-Benz. * Lionel Martin: founder of Aston Martin. * Louis Chevrolet: founder of Chevrolet and race car driver. * Louis Renault: founder of Renault. * Mercedes: Emil Jellinek's daughter. * Nikolas August Otto: Nikolas invented the four-stroke engine. * Romanho Artigli: owner of Bugatti. * Rudolf Diesel: Rudolf invented the diesel engine, though his first engine was designed to run on coal dust. * Sakichi Toyoda: initially Sakichi's company produced industrial looms, but later he opened a division dedicated to producing cars, called Toyota. * Sir Evelyn Ellis: Evelyn Ellis was a founding memeber of the Royal Automobile Club and instrumental in organizing the first car show in the United Kingdom. * Sir Jack Brabham: the first to win in a car raced by the same man as who built it. * Soichiro Honda: Soichiro started off making motorcycles, but went on to produce cars as well. * Steve Saleen: Steve founded Saleen Autosport. * Tazio Nuvolari: a race car driver. * Tim Allen: an actor. * Trevor Wilkinson: Trevor founded TVR. * Vincenzo Lancia: Vincenzo is the founder of Lancia. * W.O. Bentley: founder of Bentley. * Walter P. Chrysler: founder of Chrysler. * Wilbur Shaw: a race car driver. * William Durant: founder of Chevrolet.